


【鍾星】補習班的門口高掛著我的黑白照片

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向 / 篇名來源：老王樂隊 - 補習班的門口高掛著我的黑白照片
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 2





	【鍾星】補習班的門口高掛著我的黑白照片

崔鍾浩舉手。「老師，我要去廁所。」  
⠀  
得到老師同意後，崔鍾浩離開教室，往廁所的走廊上經過其他間教室，窗內的人一會兒抬起頭，一會兒低下頭，手中的筆桿快速晃動，儘管有隔音效果極好的牆壁，也能隱約聽見老師用小型麥克風催促的聲音。  
裡頭的人都在動，也有人在說話，但崔鍾浩總覺得自己是路過一座又一座的亂葬崗。青春的亂葬崗。  
倒數273天之後，希望他還記得他們空洞的臉龐。他進入窄小的廁所，緩緩坐在還算乾淨的馬桶墊上，確認門有鎖好後，他深嘆一口氣。  
明明這裡又窄又不通風，還有一點尿騷味，崔鍾浩卻覺得自己終於能夠暢通呼吸了。看了手錶，8點20分，在這裡待上10分鐘左右也許還在不被懷疑的範圍內；於是他把額頭放在膝蓋上，闔上睏倦的雙眼。  
⠀  
明天要考數學。後天要考歷史。大後天放假，但早上九點就要到補習班自習。頓時，有好多聲音竄進他的腦袋——  
⠀  
你們要在這裡放棄嗎？你們來這裡是為了考上私立O大的嗎？⠀  
你們的命運是由自己掌控的。未來的你們會感謝自己的。⠀  
同學，你的筆記能借我一下嗎？⠀  
一學期的費用是兩百萬韓元嗎？我知道了，鍾浩啊，這個幫媽媽拿一下⋯⋯。  
⠀  
精神混沌之間，崔鍾浩猛然驚醒；這裡本來就不是給人睡覺的地方，他不期望能睡得多舒適，但這十分鐘的偷懶至少能讓他再支撐兩小時的課堂。  
指針無情地來到30分的位置，他該出去了。當他打開門，本該空蕩的洗手間卻多了一個人。  
⠀  
「是鍾浩啊。」他露出溫婉的微笑。⠀  
「哥……學長。晚上好。」 ⠀  
「我正好要進去呢，你剛好就開門了。」高大的男生稍微壓低了音量。「嗯，雖然我想我們都不是來這裡上廁所的。你看起來很睏，鍾浩。」  
崔鍾浩盯著朴星和整齊中分的黑髮——兩個月前，崔鍾浩的在心裡對他的稱呼是「那個男生」–—，然後抓住他的手腕，將他拉進隔間裡，再次關上門。  
「要是學長感到討厭的話，隨時都可以拒絕我。」崔鍾浩曾對他這麼說，儘管自己的力氣足以讓朴星和無法動彈。  
——我並不討厭。朴星和總是用他的懷抱這麼回答。崔鍾浩的雙手無力地掛在他的背上，不停抄寫的痠痛手腕甚至失去擁抱的能力，但朴星和的身體很溫暖，他身上好聞的制服味道改變了這個空間的一切。  
⠀  
他是這裡唯一的活物。  
⠀  
「星和學長，你很快就能解脫了。我有點羨慕。」  
「是嗎？」他低沈的嗓音在廁所裡回音。「到時我就會找回些什麼了，對吧？」  
⠀  
•  
⠀  
崔鍾浩背著書包走進補習班教室，側背包裡重達1公斤的練習題目與公式彷彿會在他肩上留下無法抹滅的烙印。今天的值日生是他，他擦掉黑板上的數字，寫上「272」。  
⠀  
這樣的日子還會持續多久呢？⠀  
數字分明準確地寫在他眼前，他卻無法回答自己。  
⠀  
這時他瞥到窗外有個熟悉的身影經過，他們彷彿約定好似的同時注意到對方。朴星和一邊向前走、一邊向他揮手，帶著微笑。  
⠀  
崔鍾浩回過頭，望著被粉筆痕跡污染了的黑板。他空蕩卻沈重的腦袋出現了畫面：下一次眨眼時，他們就能從這裡飛走了。


End file.
